


A Trashbag’s Halloween

by Cthulhus_Curse



Series: Jeremy Bearimy, Baby [2]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Janet and J are the most advanced Janets so they’re more human-like, OOC, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse
Summary: Eleanor’s soulmates bring Halloween to the afterlife.





	A Trashbag’s Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I ship Bad Eleanet, and yes, I am calling it that.
> 
> J is “Bad Janet.” I headcanon Eleanor and Janet not called her “Bad” because of her growth she has been through.

“Hey, Janet?” Eleanor called her not-a-girl girlfriend. She smiled as the brunette appeared from thin air; although, her face instantly fell and a look of confusion took over. “J, where’s Janet?”

“I’m Janet!” The vessel of knowledged said in an adorable voice. Of course, it showed that it could be none other than a Good Place Janet. What the heck had happened? “I decided to try out the holiday of Halloween. I understand it’s very popular in your American culture, so we decided to make your life, well,  _ death,  _ more comfortable by bringing it to life, or again, death.” 

“Wait,  _ we _ ?” Was all Eleanor could ask. She did love Halloween, although all she used to do was go around and steal kids' while wearing a Jason mask. Ah, the good ol’ days…

“Yes, that is correct. J and I wanted to surprise you,” Janet replied with her trademark smile. In a matter of mini seconds, J, more commonly known as the most updated Bad Janet in existence, had appeared just like her Good Place counterpart had: out of thin air. “We decided to dress us as one another.”

J, who was dressed as a Good Janet, looked up from her phone long enough to flash a smirk at Eleanor, who swore her knees almost bucked. Even if they were only dressed as each other, and she had already seen those outfits s million times, Eleanor still couldn’t help the way her cheeks burned at the sight before her. A bubbly Janet dressed as a Bad Janet was incredibly hot, and a devilish J wearing a Good Janet’s outfit, with her snarky demeanor in hand, made the blonde’s stomach flutter with butterflies. There was just something about the way those eyes stared at her as they looked up from the device…

“That’s, uh, wow,” Eleanor could not form a proper sentence, which probably made her seem like more of an idiot than she already was. Pretty women were the death of her, well, not literally. “Nice clothes?”

“You like?” J asked with a raised eyebrow, ready to endlessly tease her lover. “Janet’s dress is frumpy and old, but it’s  _ very  _ forking comfortable. You wanna take a closer look?”

“J, we are here to make Halloween possible for Eleanor, not have sex,” Janet explained with her usual chirpy tone. “Although we _ could  _ get it over with now and plan the activities later!” 

Both Janets looked at Eleanor immediately, their faces beaming in a similar manner, which made the woman gulp in fear. What would those two do? Better question: would it involve those outfits and some sort of kink scenario? If so, Eleanor was game, although she was sure her girlfriends knew that already.

“My void or yours?” J asked her other lover as she turned to her, her beautiful and wavy dirty-blonde hair, styled like a Good Janet’s, flowing along with her movements. “You know what? Let’s go to mine. I materialized some new stuff that I’m You you’ll both like.”

The only thing that Eleanor could say, and with the most positive connotation ever, was a simple “Oh fork me.” 

It was meant both figuratively and literally. 


End file.
